User blog:Kakarott45/Ideas for Budokai (Tenkaichi) 4 expanded.
Since my ideas for a hypothetical Budokai (Tenkaichi) 4 would be waayy too big to put in a single comment, I've decided to make an entire blog post them!! Gotenks hopes you'll enjoy it!! In the Characters section, the two "**" after a character's name or form indicates a What-if character introduced in the game. Characters: Dragon Ball: Kid Goku(Base, Great Ape) Pilaf Machine(Base, Fused Pilaf Machine) Yamcha Kid Krillin Tien Shinhan Chiaotzu Shen Mutaito Roshi(Base, MAX Power) Jackie Chun Nam Android 8 Tao Major Metallitron Arale General Blue Tao Cyborg Tao Devilman Grandpa Gohan Tambourine Yajirobe King Piccolo(Old, Young) Z: Bardock(Base, Great Ape, SS**, SS2**, SS3**) Chilled Amond Toobi South Supreme Kai (East) Supreme Kai(Base, Kibito Kai) West Supreme Kai North Supreme Kai Grand Supreme Kai Kibito(Base, Kibito Kai) Abo(Base, Aka) Cado(Base, Aka) Tarble(Base, SS**) Piccolo(Base, Fuse w/Nai, Fuse w/Kami) Nail Late Goku(Base, SS, SS2, SS3, SS God) Beerus Whis Sword Trunks(Base, SS, SS3**) Armor Trunks(Base, SS,Ultra SS) Hatchiyak DBZ Fin Goten DBZ Fin Trunks DBZ Fin Pan DBZ Fin Uub Gogeta(Base, SS, SS3) Zangya(Base, Full Power) Hercule(Base, Hi-Tension, Gokule) Yamcha(Base, Tiencha) Tien Shinhan(Base, Tiencha) Mid Goku(Base, Kaioken, SS, Ultra SS, FPSS, Gokule) Late Goku(Base, SS, SS2, SS3, SS God, Gogeta, Vegito) Late Vegeta(Base, SS, Majin, SS2, Gogeta, Vegito, SS3**, SS God**) Vegito(Base, SV, SS3**) GT: Adult Goku** Kid Goku(Base, SS, SS2, SS3, GGA, SS4, SS4 Gogeta, Vegito**) Vegeta(Base, SS, SS2, SS3, GGA, SS4, SS4 Gogeta,Vegito**) Gohan(Base, SS, SS2) Goten(Base, SS) Trunks(Base, SS SS3**) Gotenks(Base SS, SS3,SS4**) Rildo(Base, Hyper-Meta-Rildo, Meta-Rildo) Vegeta(Base, SS, SS2, SS3, SS4) Gogeta(SS4) Super Cannon Sigma Vegito(Base, SV, SS3)** Mutchy Ledgic Hell Fighter 17 Baby(Kid, Teen, Adult) Nova Shenron(Base, True Form) Eis Shenron(Base, True Form) Syn Shenron(Base, Omega Shenron) Battlegrounds: Kame House Mt. Paozu Waterfall Garlic Jr's Fortress Iguana Street Capsule Corp. Glacier Hell Namek Dying Namek Tree of Might Kanassa City Ruined City Rocky Mountian Wasteland Kami's Lookout Hyberbolic Time Chamber Cell Games Arena Pengiun Village Diablo Desert RRA Base Muscle Tower outside Muscle Tower inside WMAT Stadium Sacred World of the Kai's OWT Stadium Planet Plant Beerus' Planet Beerus' Temple Hercule's hotel Snakeway Planet Vegeta Babidi's Ship Big Gete Star Hercule City Freeza's Ship Imecka Don Kee's palace Planet M-2 New Planet Vegeta Planet Meat Orange Star High School(Outside) Plains Urban Area Grandpa Gohan's house Archipelago Sacred Land of Korin Alternate costumes: Bardock(Armor, Damaged armor) 1st form Frieza(Normal, Kreiza, No scouter) 4th form Frieza(Normal, Kreiza) 100% Power Frieza(Normal, Krieza) Mecha-Frieza(Normal, Krieza) Cpt. Ginyu(Normal, Goku's body) Early Goku(Turtle symbol, King Kai symbol, Power Pole) Mid Goku(King Kai symbol, Yardrat outfit, Damaged gi, No weithed clothes, RIT Battle Armor) Late Goku(Son Symbol, Sage outfit, DBZ Fin outfit, No weithed clothes) Mid Vegeta(Sayian armor, RIT Battle Armor, Namek armor, Bardock armor, Pink shirt) Scouter Vegeta(Anime colors, Arlia colors) Sword Trunks(Capsule Corp jacket, Tank top, Armor w/sword) Armor Trunks(Blue armor, Black armor) SS4 Gogeta(Normal colors, SS5) GT Goku(Gi, damaged Gi) GT Trunks(Capsule Corp outift, Exploring clothes) GT Goten(Green top, white top) GT Gohan(Orange gi, Suit w/glasses) Raditz(Anime colors, Manga colors) Nappa(Anime colors, Arlia colors, Manga colors) Kid Goku(Blue gi, Turtle School uniform, Suit w/tie, Shu's Gi) Kid Krillin(Orin Temple unifrom, Turtle School uniform, Suit w/tie,) Krillin(Orange Gi, Sayian Armor, Red shirt) Piccolo(Weithed clothing, no wiethed clothing) Nail(Blue vest, neck brace) Kid Gohan(Piccolo outfit, Sayian Armor) Teen Gohan(RIT Battle Armor, Piccolo outfit w/armor, Piccolo outfit w/o armor, Orange Gi) Late Gohan(School uniform, Piccolo outfit, Supreme Kai outfit, Sayiaman outfit) Tien( Green sash, Yellow shirt, Buu Saga outfit) Chiaotzu(Crane School uniform, Teal shirt, Buu Saga outfit) Yamcha(Shorthair w/Oragne gi, Long hair w/ Dragon Ball outfit, Yellow jacket) Android 8(Normal, Orange undershirt) Android 16(Green, Grey) Android 17(Normal, Jacket) Android 18(RRA outfit, Black vest, Black shirt) Dr. Gero(Orange sleeves, Blue sleeves) Perfect Cell(Normal, Cellin, Cell, Jr.) Cell, Jr.(Normal, Cellin) Babidi(Normal, Bibidi) Other: Mission 200 Survival Mode Sim Dragon(whatever that is) More unique movesets Damagable clothes(Vegeta's armor, Goku's Gi, Gotenks' vest, etc.) More alternate costumes Battle music from the show Battle music from earlier games(Such as Final Bout!) Original voices(Both Japanese and FUNimation) Category:Blog posts